Love-Ed
by UPlover
Summary: It's after prom, and both Edd and Eddy believe themselves to be ready. Warning - Some slash.


"Can you believe that we won best couple?" Eddy said to Edd once they parked outside his house.

"It feels like a dream. But, it's nice to know that the world is opening up."

They got out from the car and walked to Eddy's room. Edd's heart fluttered at how Eddy held his hand. Three years ago he'd never been physically affectionate like this.

The sad part came when they came to Eddy's door. It was too perfect of a night to end.

"I had fun tonight, Eddy." Edd said.

"Don't you want to come in for a bit?" Eddy asked.

"Gosh, Eddy, it's a tad late…"

"Tad? It's 10:30." Eddy smirked.

Edd smiled. His parents weren't even home tonight. What would they care?

They went inside. The first thing Edd caught site of was the disco ball. He remembered dancing so close to Eddy, staring into his eyes. They never broke eye contact.

"I wish tonight didn't have to end." Edd said.

Just then Eddy turned on a record. Slow music filled the room. Eddy approached him in a suave manor and held out his hand.

"May I have this last dance?"

Edd smiled. Eddy always knew what he wanted.

Edd lost all touch with reality. All his problems left. They spent the best three years together. He and Eddy were still the same, only more open with one another. They always saw one another and went on adventures. Ed tagged along. It felt as if nothing had changed. They were still the three best friends.

They held one another closely. Edd loved the scent from Eddy's body. He got used to the man spray that he always wore.

Just theslightest touch of Edd's skin made Eddy's body tingle.

They slowly swayed from side to side, as they never broke eye contact.

The song was coming to an end.

Their foreheads were close together. This was the same thing that happened at the dance, except everyone clapped for them.

Both of them remembered how they almost kissed.

They never kissed one another very much. Their relationship was mainly about them. But, deep inside, he wished they could have more romance.

Eddy touched Edd's face and kissed him.

When Eddy was going to stop, Edd pulled him back. They continued kissing one another until they got more serious. Edd's body shook when Eddy's tongue went through his mouth.

Edd seperated. "Eddy," He was breathless.

"What? I'm sorry, did I make your unvomfortable?" Eddy asked knowing he should have taken things more slow.

"I'm ready."

"Really, are you sure?"

"Please?"

Edd denied Eddy's request to have sex two years ago, believing them not to be ready. But, Edd felt that this was the right time.

Eddy smiled. "Okay."

They started kissing once more. Eddy untied Eddy's bowtie and then his suit.

Edd was slow, feeling overwhelmed by all the kissing. He felt like he couldn't breathe, but at the same time he felt happy. This feeling was so new to him and yet it felt so right.

Each of them held one another, feeling their soft skin against their bodies. Eddy felt warm with Edd's hands smoothing up and down his chest.

They collapsed on to the bed.

Edd's breath got caught when Eddy began kissing the side of his neck. He kissed him down his neck and to his chest.

Edd felt so safe.

His parents sheltered him from the world all because of what he did in elementary school. They told him being along was the best life their was. They were only saying that to hide how much he embarrassed them.

And he believed them and went with it. He believed being along was better then having friends. He could have been friends with Ed and Eddy when he first met them. He lacked social skills that it was so embarrassing to look back on himself in the old days.

What his parents said to him felt as if it went for love too. His parents rarely showed any affection towards him. They did care, but not enough.

Eddy unzipped Edd's pants.

Edd let out a moan.

This was love. He never realized that somebody loved him, until now. Their was always love in friendship and he knew what that felt like.

He felt as if he was going to pass out from all this pleasure. He gripped the pillpw having tears fall from his eyes. He wasn't uncomfortable, it was the thoughts of his parents that made him so emotional.

"Edd?" Eddy asked panicked when he heard him crying. He knew he went too far. Edd was so sensitive. He layed against the pillow next to him. "I'm sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?"

"N-No, I adored it. I was just recollecting on what Mother and Father said to me about love. But, what do they know? They hardly want to be a part of my life. Oh, Eddy, I love you."

He kissed him so deeply. This kiss was so meaningful.

Eddy placed his hand on Edd's cheek, rubbing it softly. "I love you, too." Eddy felt overjoyed to hear someone, other then his parents, say that they loved him. The first half of his life he went every day living in hatred. None of the kids in the cul-de-sac liked who he was. For some time he hated himself. The first person to make him feel different about himself was Edd.

A tear also fell from his eye. "I love you." he said again.

"I love you."

And they started kissing once more feeling more then happy to be alive tonight.


End file.
